The Crest of Sincerity
by Casmailee
Summary: Spoiled brat? Maybe, but there is a reason she became a digidestined, and recieved the crest of sincerity. Listen to what Mimi has to say. [One-shot]


Yay!!   
I've finished my first, Digimon, one-shot fanfic! The whole is of Mimi's story, you will read from _her _point of view.

Okay, I'll leave it at that! Don't flame me! Don't kill me! I don't know why you'd want to, but **don't**!!!

_Disclaimer: I do **not** own Digimon. It belongs to FoxKids and it's original creators._

**

* * *

**

**The Crest of Sincerity** - _Mimi's P.O.V_

- - - - -

_'What a spoiled brat! That pink loving, selfish girl. All she wants to do is shop all day, buy this, buy that, who cares about you!'_

This is what people would probably think of me at first, you would as well. But what you don't know, is that underneath the pretty face and pink clothes, I am a sincere and caring person.

Bonjour! My name is Mimi Tachikawa, and let me tell you a little about myself. . .

I am a 10 years-old girl in Odaiba Elementary. I was one of the popular people, oh yes. Gossip, shopping. . . The girls there really know what's in style! But I get glares from some students in my school, insults about how selfish, and spoiled I was. My friends tell me to just ignore them, and get on with my life. But deep inside, I know that those insulting words were true. . .

It was that day, summer camp. Practically half the school signed up for the trip. It was that fateful day that I met my best friend--Palmon. . .

The weather was beautiful, sunny skies, and puffy clouds. Now if there was a beach, a few snack carts, and some cute life guards-it would be perfect! But who would know, out of the blue, snow started to fall from the sky. A blizzard kicked in, and everyone went inside their dormitories for cover.

The blizzard stopped. A thick blanket of snow was left on the ground, oh I wished I had my fluffy pink snow boots then! It was so beautiful! Some kids who took shelter under the same roof as me were already outside, admiring the scenery. The geeky little computer kid, Izzy was still inside. Working on his laptop, of course. All the other guys were playing in the snow, until. . .

There was a gorgeous display of aquatic colors in the sky, it was lined in a wave. Magical, such beauty. . . all of the others gathered around, including Izzy. Sora thought it was an aurora.

Then a green spiral thing appeared in the lights, seven tiny meteors flew at us. Each of them shot close to a single person. After the the scary meteors landed, everyone started to examine the one close to themselves. A little gadget floated up towards my head, I grabbed it. It was bright silver, with little blue buttons. A huge wave then crashed in front of us out of nowhere, all seven of us were sucked into the thing. . .

I blinked, the scenery as changed. I was in - a forest? With huge flowers, and blue trees. This place was weird. I remember a little green thing pop onto my head--my yet-to-know friend, Tanemon. I screamed, jumped up quickly, and ran away from it. The thing looked like it had leaves growing out of it's head, it's body was green, with a white stomach. Four little legs could be seen poking out of under the stomach.

The little creature approached me slowly and said, "I've been waiting for you, Mimi," it's voice was quite low, but soft enough to sound female, "My name is Tanemon, I am your Digimon."

I was totally confused at the time, "What is a Digimon?" I kept asking. Tanemon soon explained many things to me, she said that she was waiting for me for a long time. Just as I was getting to know her, a piercing screech rang through my ears. This creepy red beetle thing few right at me, I ducked just in time to escape being cut in half. . .

I won't tell you too much now. All you should know is, that I'm okay, because I'm telling this to you right now. So that is how I met my best friend in the whole world, Tanemon has long digivolved into Palmon now and she fought along my side against all the evil Digimon me and the other Digidestineds faced. I could not have done it without her, or any of my friends. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, T.K and Kari are strong in their own ways, I'm strong too, otherwise I would not have grown into the Mimi I am today.

I have learned much along the journey, like that time at the Gekomon palace. . .

It was heaven. Food came at my command, jewelery was crafted for my needs, and all for one, little song. . .

Shogungekomon, the leader of all the Gekomon and Otamamon was asleep for like three hundred years. They said he will wake up if someone with a voice that was beautiful sing to him, he would awake. So I agreed to sing for them. . .

_"I wanna sing a song.   
A song that will wake you up.   
And when you hear my voice, you'll call me... Oh, sorry I forgot the words!"_

Yeah... quite embarrassing really. But just to help me remember the lyrics, the Gekomon and Otamamon gave me a whole table of gourmet food! I could not believe my eyes, that was the best meal I had in ages!

After munching on the delicacies, I decided I'd give it another try...

_"Oh I wanna sing a song!   
A song that will wake you up.   
And when you hear my voice... hmm... you know this place is a bit too dark. How about a disco ball, and some spotlights huh? And I'm sure you won't mind the hair, make-up and costumes."_

Okay, okay.   
So I got carried away with the luxurious suite, dresses, and food. But who could blame me, any girl would do the same. I then had them call me 'Princess' and obey my orders. I practically ruled the whole castle! Until. . .

They just had to come, yes. . . Tai, Agumon, Joe, and Gomamon found me. Tai told me to get out of my 'ridiculous' clothes, and leave the palace. Joe reminded me about being a team. They were out of their minds! Why would I give all this up? I was having the time of my life, and they wanted me to leave with them and travel all over the digital world and fight evil Digimon? The nerves of those two!

In the end, I had to lock them up in the dungeon. Why? They tried to trick me into singing, and wake up Shogungekomon. Even Palmon joined their side, I was furious! Tai asked me,

_"Have you forgotten completely about the crest of sincerity?!"_

I could not possibility care less at the time. I started to walk away, but was stopped by Palmon,

_"You're a spoiled brat!!!"_ she said. Those words hurt me deeply, I shouted back, _"It was nice to know how you really feel!!!"_

I cannot believe it. _My_ Digimon told me that? I thought Palmon knew me, she really did. . . That night, I had a terrible nightmare. . .

Devimon and Etemon had me trapped, I was so scared. The Gekomon and Otamamon would not help me. Tai and Joe left as well, and even Palmon left me alone. I realized what I did, I was driving away my friends. . .

Sora came into my bedroom that night. She asked if I regret what I did to my friends, I told her that I did.

_"That'a girl, I knew you'd find yourself again..."_

My crest woke me up, Sora was gone. I thought it must have been a dream, but I know what I needed to do. . .

I had the Gekomon bring Palmon, Tai, Agumon, Joe and Gomamon to where Shogungekomon was sleeping. I changed back into my usual red dress, pink sun hat, and brown gloves. Everyone was surprised by this. I got onto the stage and told my friends that I was truly sorry for being so selfish, and that I would sing that song I promised the Otamamon and Gekomon. . .

_"I wanna sing a song...!   
A song to bring Shogunmon around ...   
And when he hear my voice,   
I hope he likes the sound..._

_He has to listen...   
Listen to my sincere heart.   
I've learned that friends are friends even when they're apart...   
I've asked my friends to forgive me from the bottom of my heart...!_

_If it's my choice his eyes will open wide...   
And the Gekomon will be cheering.   
Cheering with pride...!"_

- - - - -

So yes, people called me 'spoiled brat' and 'selfish snob' before, but I'm now trying to show to people I meet, that I'm not a bad person. There was a reason I was gifted with the crest of sincerity, I am a sincere person on the inside.

I would never say to anyone, "That's a nice dress!" when I really meant, "What is that horrible thing?!". I tell to truth, and I am telling you now that life isn't fair, think about what people tell you. They may either be words of jealousy, or words of support. You choose. . .

* * *

So there it was, did you like it?   
People think Mimi is just another one of those 'love to shop' girls, but she's a good person on the inside. I added that song she sang in 'Karaoke Princess', it has a catchy tune to it! 

Stay young, and a'du!


End file.
